Rosalie’s angles
by annoyed by you
Summary: What if Rosalie had a baby or twins? would they be a threat to other creatures? would she be ably to keep her baby/baby's? summery changes every time i change something in it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight so don't ask me**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV **

I never thought my dream would come true, until that one night that we had a full moon. Emmett and I were walking in the woods, we stepped into a clearing and Emmett looked at me and asked if I was ok.

I answered him with an "I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you look a little fat (lol Emmett called Rose fat) and I'm pretty sure vampires can't get fat" he told me. I looked down at my stomach and it did look a little Swollen. "Maybe we should go see Carlisle" said Emmett.

"Yeah maybe we should" I agreed with him. So we both ran to the house to see if Carlisle can give me a checkup.

Sure enough when we walked in the house everyone looked at me with weird looks. "What?" I asked. They all asked me if I was ok. And I told them I was I just needed to see Carlisle. Carlisle came down the stairs and motioned for me to come to his office with him. I followed him to his office and sat on the table (like in a real doctor's office) and waited to see what was wrong.

**30 minutes later **

Carlisle looked puzzled at me and said you're pregnant. My mouth fell open. "Are you sure I'm pregnant, I mean vampires can't have kids" I said. Carlisle nodded his head. "I'm sure you're pregnant and I'm wondering how this could happen too" Answered Carlisle. My face brightened as realization hit me; I'm going to be a mother.

I ran out of Carlisle's office and ran to the living room where everyone but Carlisle sat.

I sat on the couch next to Emmett and looked at everyone. "I'm pregnant I told everyone."

Everyone's mouths was open and were staring at me.

Emmett hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips.

Everyone regained their composer and congratulated me. Carlisle walked down the stairs and walked into the living room and cleared his throat. We all turned and looked at him. "We still have the problem of how it's going to be born since vampire bodies can't change" Stated Carlisle.

Everyone looked at me and Emmett.

Well we could have a sea section said Emmett. I looked at him confused. "But how could we give me morphing and how could we cut me open? I asked". Everyone thought about the question and there seemed to be only one option.

"I guess we have no other option. I'll have a sea section." I said.

"Now rose you know this is very dangerous, right." asked Carlisle, "Yes I know this is very dangerous, but I still want to do this." I told everyone.

"It's your choice" said Carlisle.

Emmett and I walked into our room to talk about things.

Are you sure you want to do this? He asked me, I'm as sure as I can be I told him.

-Sigh- "I hope everything will go alright."

"You know I'm going to be alright." I reassured him.

"If you say so." He told me.

"Oh we need to talk about baby names." I told him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review and tell me if I need to work on something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Can you people please review!!!! I saw that a lot of people read this story earlier and no one reviewed ******

**On to the story………..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV **

I've been pregnant for a while now and I'm starting to get thirstier for more and more blood. I have also been feeling weaker and can't go shopping as much as I'd love to but that's alright because I'm having my dream come true. I'm also having mood swings, and poor Jasper can't bear to be in the house or near me. Since Carlisle said I was nearing my due date he said we should make the room next to me and Emmett's room a nursery. We painted it light blue and bought wooden cribs and lots of diaper for the white changing table. And now we wait for it to be born.

I lay on the couch and watched Emmett and Edward playing some game on wii.

STOP CHEATING shouted Emmett.

Only if you get better at this game said Edward in a cool tone.

-Emmett pouts-

"Emmett you do suck at that game." I told him.

"You're my wife your suppose to cheer me on not vote for the opposite person, well in this situation your siding with another vampire" said Emmett in a pouting voice.

"Oh grow up" Edward and I shouted at the same time. Emmett frowns at me and Edward.

**30 minutes later**

OW!!!! I shouted as the baby kicked me very hard. Emmett came running to our room. "What, what's wrong." He asked me. I-I think it's time. Emmett picked me up and ran me into Carlisle's office and laid me on his operating table he has in his office. (Don't ask how he got it.)

Carlisle came in just as another contraction hit."Oww" I shouted. "What do we do Carlisle" asked Emmett as he ran around the room like an idiot. "Emmett calm down" instructed Carlisle.

"I can't, not when my wife is in pain" said Emmett.

"Emmett just shut up already!" I shouted. "Ok honey" said Emmett.

"I'll go see if anyone wants to help you give birth said Carlisle"

**I'm fast forwarding this story to after Rosalie has given birth.**

I lay on my bed holding my twin daughters for the very first time. The one on my right has Blond hair with Dark brown on the edges, and the one on my left has Dark brown hair with blond on the edges.

"Awe there so cute, I can't wait to help you go clothes shopping for them" Said Alice, who was right next to me, on my right side.

"We'll have to do that soon, we only bought things for one of them not two." I said smiling at my new born daughters. I looked us as a flash went off.

"Now that was a cute picture" Said Emmett. I smiled at him as he took more pictures of me and our daughters.

I turned to Carlisle and frowned at him. "Carlisle, What do we feed them?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure of that myself." Carlisle said.

"Well we can try giving one of them baby formula and the other animal blood," suggested Jasper who was standing in a far corner. I thought about it for a while and then nodded "Well I guess that's not a bad idea to try," I said looking at my daughter lying in my arms.

Esme ran out of the room and was back in a few seconds with two bottles. I smiled at her as she helped me give my daughters there first bottles. I gave the one on my left the bottle of blood as Esme gave the one on my right the baby formula.

The one Esme tried to feed didn't want any of the baby formula, but the one I was feeding drank the whole bottle. Esme went to get another bottle of blood for the baby on my right.

I looked in the eyes of my daughters and there eye color was different, the one on my left had gold eyes and the one on my right has black eyes.

"Hey Rose do you have any names for them," asked Alice who went to stand by Jasper.

I shook my head no.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Please review **


End file.
